The present application relates generally to wireless communications, and more specifically to methods and systems for making calls from a wireless communications device in a source country outside of a home country.
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed across multiple countries to provide various types of communication (e.g., voice, data, multimedia services, etc.) to multiple users. Examples of such communication systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, 3GPP Long Term Evolution (LTE) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems.
A wireless local communication system can support communications for non-local wireless communication devices (WCDs). In one aspect, a WCD may be considered a non-local WCD when the WCD is attempting to place a call from a source country that is different than the WCD home country. Furthermore, such supported communications may be provided to the non-local WCD at an increased cost. Service providers may provide calling plan options for use by a non-local WCD to aid in mitigating any increased cost. Although access to such plans often can involve inputting multiple strings of numbers for each call made. Additionally, address book functionality on a WCD generally allows user simple access to commonly used phone numbers. Thus, improved apparatus and methods for making calls from a wireless communications device in a source country outside of a home country are desired.